Lelaki Angkuh (YunJae version)
by justDia
Summary: [UPDATE! Chap 2] Sejak awal Jung Yunho tidak mempercayai Kim Jaejoong, ia selalu curiga jika Jaejoong bersandiwara. Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak menyukainya, ia tidak peduli apa pendapat lelaki itu terhadapnya. Tapi suatu ketika hati Jajeoong berubah 180 derajat, dan bertekad menggiring lelaki angkuh yang tak mau menikah itu ke depan altar! [YUNJAE/GS/remake novel Diana Palmer]
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Lelaki Angkuh (YunJae vwesion)

Genre :

family, romance

Rate :

M

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

Disclaim :

Cerita ini merupakan saduran dari Novel Diana Palmer, yang berjudul sama, yaitu Lelaki Angkuh.

selamat membaca ~

.

* * *

Kim Jaejoong memandang cemas para peserta pesta Hallowen dalam kostum warna-warni yang lepas kendali di sekelilingnya. Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian bekas masa kuliahnya dulu. Ia memperoleh gaji tinggi dalam pekerjaannya, tetapi tidak ada dana untuk sedikit kemewahan seperti kostum Hallowen. Ia harus pandai-pandai menganggarkan uangnya supaya bisa membayar tagihan listrik air, dan lain-lain di rumah yang ia tinggali bersama ayahnya.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini sangat traumatis, dan wajahnya yang lelah memperlihatkan hal itu. Leeteuk, salah satu koleganya, dengan tegas mengatakan Jaejoong harus keluar rumah, terutama setelah pengalamannya yang paling menyakitkan di rumah. Awalnya Jaejoong enggan. Ayahnya baru saja kembali ke rumah mereka setelah tiga hari pergi. Tetapi Leeteuk mendesaknya. Maka Jaejoong mengenakan satu-satunya kostum yang ia miliki—pilihan buruk dilihat dari sisi mana pun—dan berjalan sejauh tiga blok ke apartemen temannya di kota. Ia meringis melihat sekelilingnya. Ia merasa tolol telah datang ke pesta liar ini.

Tetapi ini benar-benar minggu yang berat bagi Jaejoong dan ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya di rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama sangat menakutkan. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama berduka, tetapi ayahnya terlalu keras menghadapi tragedi itu. Ayahnya merasa bertanggung jawab. Itulah sebabnya dia berubah drastis, meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen ilmiah dan konservatif untuk menjadi pecandu alkohol. Jaejoong telah mencoba segala cara yang ia pikir dapat membuat ayahnya masuk lembaga perawatan, tetapi ayahnya menolak pergi sementara lembaga perawatan takkan bersedia menampungnya kecuali dia masuk dengan sukarela. Salah satu tindak kekerasan yang membuat ayahnya dipenjara telah menghindarkan Jaejoong sejenak dari pengalaman menyedihkan itu. Tetapi ayahnya dibebaskan tiga hari kemudian dan pulang membawa sebotol wiski baru. Jaejoong masih tetap harus pulang setelah pesta. Ayahnya telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak pulang terlambat. Dan Jaejoong memang tidak pernah terlambat.

Mata Jaejoong yang berwarna abu-abu tampak sedih tatkala ia menyeruput soft drink-nya. Ia tidak suka alkohol, dan keberadaannya disini sama anehnya dengan keberadaan teh. Bukan hanya itu, kostumnya menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan dari para pria. Begitu pula rambut pirangnya yang salah memilih kostum, tetapi itu satu-satunya benda yang dikenakannya tanpa pikir panjang. Pergi ke pesta Hallowen dalam pakaian wanita jalanan jelas akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

Jaejoong menjauh dari rekannya yang setengah mabuk dan berniat menunjukan kamar tidur Leeteuk kepadanya dan tanpa kentara meletakkan gelas Jaejoong di akhirnya berhasil menemukan Leeteuk, berpura-pura sakit kepala berterima kasih kepadanya atas saat 'menyenangkan' ini, dan berjalan ke luar pintu depan secepat yang ia bisa. Sesampainya di trotoar, Jaejoong tampak menarik napas panjang menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar.

Benar-benar sekumpulan orang liar! Jaejoong terbatuk pelan, mengingat bau asap rokok yang memenuhi ruangan tadi hingga mengaburkan pandangan di dalam sana. Tadinya ia berpikir mungkin pergi ke pesta akan mengasyikkan. Siapa tau ia bisa bertemu pria yang mau mengajaknya berkencan dan mampu menangani ayahnya. Itu namanya mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin, ejeknya pada diri sendiri. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tidak berkencan. Ia telah mengundang teman kencan—yang berprospek menjadi suami—ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Tetapi setelah bertemu ayahnya, yang berubah kejam saat mabuk, sang teman kencan pun pergi. Biarlah toh Jaejoong tidak benar-benar ingin menikah dengan pria itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah menyerah berusaha menarik perhatian siapa pun. Masalahnya sudah banyak. Rasa dukanya pun masih belum hilang.

Suara aneh menarik perhatiannya ketika ia mulai berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sangat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakannya, dan mengingat kata-kata kotor yang diterimanya dari pria yang biasanya bersikap lembut dan sopan, Jaejoong menyesal ia tidak memakai mantel. Pakaiannya kebanyakan usang, karena begitu ia berhasil melunasi hipotek dan membayar tagihan-tagihan, tidak banyak uang yang tersisa. Ayahnya tidak dapat bekerja dan tidak mau mendapat perawatan, dan Jaejoong terlau mencintainya untuk meninggalkannya. Keputusan yang harus dibayar mahal.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat, berharap bisa menutupi cukup banyak bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka untuk menghindari penguntit. Tetapi roknya sangat pendek dan ketat, dan ia mengenakan stocking jala, sepatu berhak sangat tinggi, blus berpotongan rendah, serta _scarf_ panjang berbulu warna pink menyala. Rambut pirangnya tergerai di bahu dan ia memakai riasan cukup tebal yang cocokuntuk berpentas dalam pertunjukkan balet. Jaejoong meringis, berharap tidak ada yang memerhatikan ia pergi ke pesta berpura-pura menjadi penari. Sialnya, pakaian ini malah membuatnya lebih mirip pelacur professional.

Jaejoong membelok di sudut jalan dan melihat dua sosok tengah membungkuk diatas sosok lain—sepertinya seorang pria—di tanah.

"Hei!Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong, membuat keributan sebanyak mungkin. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah mereka dan mengacung-acungkan tangannya, sambil meneriakkan ancaman.

Sesuai rencana kehadirannya yang agresif mengejutkan kedua orang itu. Mereka melompat bangun dan langsung melarikan diri tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Cara melindungi diri yang terbaik pikir Jaejoong sedikit geli, adalah dengan selalu memberikan perlawanan yang terbaik. Barusan cuma gertakan yang telah diperhitungkan, tetapi ia sering melihat cara itu cukup ampuh bagi para wanita yang lebih pendek daripadanya.

Jaejoong berlari mengahampiri pria yag terkapar di tanah dan memerikasanya sebisa mungkin di bawah cahaya redup lampu jalanan.

Gegar otak pikir Jaejoong, meraba kepala pria itu dan mendapati cairan berbau besi. Darah. Mungkin si penyerang memukul kepala laki-laki ini, dan merampoknya. Jaejoong meraba-raba ke balik jaket yang dikenakan pria itu dan menyentuh benda kecil persegi di ikat pinggangnya. Ia mengeluakan benda itu.

"Aha," katanya dengan senyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Pria berpakaian sebagus ini bisa dipastikan memiliki ponsel. Jaejoong menelepon 911 dan memberitahukan lokasinya kepada operator serta kondisi pasiennya, tidak memutuskan saluran telepon sementara operator mengirim ambulans yang langsung bergerak menuju lokasi.

Sementara menunggu, Jaejoong duduk di trotoar di sebelah pria itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

Pria itu mengerang dan mencoba bergerak.

"Jangan lakukan itu," kata Jaejoong tegas."Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan bergerak sampai petugas medis tiba di sini. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk mengobatimu."

"Kepala… sakit."

"Bisa kubayangkan. Kau mengalami benturan hebat. Tetaplah berbaring. Kau merasa mual, mengantuk…?"

"Mual," sahut pria itu lemah.

"Jangan bergerak."Jaejoong mengangkat kepalauntuk mendengarkan ambulans dan syukurlah, raungan sirine terdengar mendekat. Rumah sakit terletak sekitar dua blok dari rumahnya, mungkin sekitar empat blok dari sini. Pria ini sungguh beruntung, siapa pun dia, luka di kepala bisa berakibat fatal.

"Saudara-sau…daraku," bisik pria itu terbata-bata. "Peternakan..Jung... Yangdong, Geongju."

"Aku akan memastikan mereka dihubungi." Janji Jaejoong.

Pria itu mencengkeram erat tangan Jaejoong, saat berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran. "Jangan… tinggalkan aku," erangnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku berjanji."

****TBC****

* * *

HelloHelloHello ^_^

Annyeong, salam kenal readersnim J Ojin imnida XD Penghuni baru FFN J Karena kagak tau cara pakek FFN :v Ojin titip FF **YANG DI-REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA DIANA PALMER YANG BERJUDUL SAMA, DALAM BAHASA INGGRIS JUDULNYA A MAN OF MEANS **sama eonni Ojin yang ngepost sekaligus yang punya akun FFN ini XD Gomawo eonniiiyaaa#poppo#diinjek._.

Sebenernya ini kali pertama juga **REMAKE**dari novel XD Permintaan special dari yang punya akun :p tapi rasa penasaran Ojin juga yang turut campur dalam peperangan ini#plak# jadi Ojin **REMAKE **ke yunjae buat kalian-kalian yang tentunya minimal **SUKA YUNJAE MESKIPUN KAGAK NGESHIP** XD **#YANG KAGAK DEMEN HARAP DUDUK MANIS DIATAS JAMBAN JANGAN NGINTIP :3**

Apa ya… Menurut Ojin, setelah Ojin baca ini novel, jadi senyam-senyum bayangin ke kopel fenomenal kita masa -_- DAN ITU CUCOK BANGET! Kalau menurut Ojin sih. XD Ahaahahaha… Kagak tau pendapat kalian :p

Makanya baca dulu :D

Untuk perkenalan, Ojin kasi PROLOG dulu J

Biar greget xD

Kira-kira si korban perampokan#mungkin# yang katanya Joongie gegar otak itu sape ye :p

Hayoooo tebaakkkk~~~#belah duren :3

Kukukukuku~

Sampai jumpa di next chap ^^ Salam kenal sekali lagi~Yang kagak berkenan mungkin sama FF Remake-an ini, Ojin minta maaf :D #Poppo

No Bashing :D Hidup damai, aman, sejahtera~

SALAM DUBULGE!


	2. Chapter 2

Title :

Lelaki Angkuh (YunJae vwesion)

Genre :

family, romance

Rate :

M

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

Disclaim :

Cerita ini merupakan saduran dari Novel Diana Palmer, yang berjudul sama, yaitu Lelaki Angkuh.

selamat membaca ~

.

* * *

(REMAKE) LELAKI ANGKUH

CHAPTER 1

"Malaikat," bisik pria itu. Ia menarik napas panjang dan gemetar, lalu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Bukan pertanda bagus.

Ambulans berbelok di sudut jalan, lampu besarnya menyorot Jaejoong dan pasiennya. Jaejoong bangkit berdiri sementara dua petugas medis—seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan—menghambur keluar pintu dan bergegas menghampiri korban.

"Kepalanya luka," Jaejoong memberitahukan mereka. "Detak jantungnya lambat, tapi teratur. Dia masih bisa berpikir jelas, sedikit mual, kulitnya dingin dan basah. Pukulan keras akibat benda tumpul, mungkin gegar otak ringan…"

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu…" ujar petugas medis perempuan. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. "Aku tahu! Kau anggota keluaga Kim!"

"Itulah aku," sahut Jaejoong dengan seyum lebar. "Aku pasti terkenal!"

"Maaf bukan kau—ayahmu." Ia mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas. "Ya, dia memang menghabiskan banyak waktu di ambulans beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya wanita itu tangkas, mengganti topik. "Apakah kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Aku berteriak dan membuat dua pria yang membungkuk di atas pria ini lari tunggang langgang," kata Jaejoong. "Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka yang memukul dia atau bukan. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tambahnya ketika wanita itu memeriksa sekilas keadaan korban.

"Gegar otak sudah pasti," wanita itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang patah, tetapi ada benjolan sebesar utang negara kita dikepalanya. Kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau mau ikut?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya begitu," kata Jaejoong, menunggu mereka menaikkan pria itu keusungan. Pria itu masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Tapi pakaianku kurang cocok untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit."

Si petugas medis melayangkan tatapan menilai ke arah Jaejoong. "Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Dan apakah bosmu tahu kau bekerja sambilan?" tambahnya jail.

"Leeteuk-ssi mengadakan pesta Hallowen. Menurutnya aku harus datang."

Alis si petugas medis wanita terangkat. "Pesta Park Leeteuk terkenal liar. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu minum minuman keras."

"Ayahku minum cukup banyak untuk kami berdua," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku tidak minum minuman keras atau obat-obatan terlarang, dan otakku perlu diperiksa karena mau pergi ke pesta itu. Akupulang lebih awal, saat itulah aku menemukan pria ini."

"Dia beruntung," gumam wanita itu sementara mereka memasukkan pria itu ke bagian belakang ambulans. "Menilik kondisinya, ia bakal tewas kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi."

Jaejoong ikut naik dan duduk di bangku sementara sopir menyelinap ke balik setir dan petugas medis wanita menelepon ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit untuk bersiap. Ini bakal menjadi malam panjang, pikir Jaejoong cemas, dan ayahnya pasti akan sangat murka saat ia pulang nanti. Ayah dan ibunya sangat dekat, tetapi ibunya senang berpesta dan baru pulang subuh, terkadang bersama pria-pria lain. Serangkaian peristiwa yang belakangan terjadi membuat ayahnya merenungkan kelakuan ibunya itu. Ayahnya kelihatannya mengalihkan kebencian terhadap kebiasaan ibunya itu kepadanya. Pikiran ini membuat Jaejoong gelisah membayangkan tiba di rumah pada larut malam. Apapun bisa terjadi. Disisi lain, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan pria ini? Ia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui siapa yang harus dihubungi untuk mengurus pria itu. Ia telah berjanji untuk tetap menjaga pria itu. Ia tidak tega mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

Pria itu diperiksa oleh dokter jaga di ruang gawat darurat, yang mendiagnosis gegar otak. Pria itu tidak sadarkan diri hampir sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tapi sempat sadar satu kali, memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum, mengetatkan tangan besarnya di sekeliling jemari Jaejoong yang menggenggamnya.

Keluarganya harus dikabari, dan Jaejoong diminta menelepon ke Yangdong atas nama staf ruang gawat darurat yang kelelahan dan bekerja keras.

Jaejoong dipinjami telepon dan buku yang mencantumkan Desa Yangdong, tempat Yangdong Folk menjadi pusatnya. Jaejoong mencari-cari sampai ia menemukan nomor Properti Peternakan Jung, Inc. Pasti yang ini.

Jaejoong menghubungi nomornya dan menunggu. Sebuah suara yang dalam dan lambat menjawab, "Peternakan Jung."

"Eh, aku menelepon untuk Tuan Jung Siwon," kata Jaejoong, setelah menemukan SIM Siwon di dalam dompet pria itu, yang tidak sempat dicuri penyerangnya.

"Dia berada di Rumah sakit Seoul..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya suara itu tak sabar.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia dirampok. Dia mengalami gegar otak," tambah Jaejoong. "Dia tidak bisa memberikan informasi medis apa pun kepada staf..."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kim Jaejoong. Aku bekerja..."

"Siapa yang menemukannya?"

"Aku. Aku menelepon ambulans lewat ponselnya. Dia memberitahuku untuk menelepon saudara-saudaranya, dimana mereka bisa dihubungi..."

"Ini pukul dua pagi!" ujar suara itu geram.

"Iya aku menyadari itu." sahut Jaejoong. "Kejadiannya baru beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan ketika melihatnya di trotoar. Dia membutuhkan keluarganya-"

"Aku adiknya, Yunho. Aku akan berada di sana setengah jam lagi"

"Tuan, tempat tinggal anda sangat jauh dari Seoul. Jika anda mengemudi secepat itu...!" Jaejoong buru-buru memperingatkan.

"Kami punya pesawat terbang. Aku akan membangunkan pilotnya sekarang juga. Terima kasih." Yunho menambahkan kata-kata terakhir dengan berat hati, lalu menutup telepon.

Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tunggu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia diizinkan masuk ke ruangan tempat si korban telah selesai diperiksa.

"Dia siuman," kata dokter jaga kepada Jaejoong. "Aku akan menginapkannya di sini malam ini, hanya untuk memastikan. Kau berhasil menghubungi keluarganya?"

"Saudaranya sedang dalam perjalanan, dengan pesawat pribadi, tampaknya," kata Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa mengorek informasi apa pun darinya. Maaf."

"Orang-orang kebingungan akan sulit berpikir," kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum letih. "Bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamanya? Kami kekurangan staf gara-gara banyak pasien virus saluran pernapasan yang sedang mewabah, dan pasien ini sebaiknya ditemani"

"Aku akan menemaninya," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. "Toh aku tidak memiliki kehidupan sosial yang sibuk."

Dokter mengerutkan bibirdan menyeringai melihat pakaian Jaejoong.

"Pesta Hallowen," tukas Jaejoong, meringis.

"Dan lain kali aku menerima undangan, aku akan bilang aku patah kaki, aku janji"

.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, masalah datang. Masalahnya setinggi 180 sentimeter, berambut hitam dan mata gelap, menerobos ke ruangan kecil rumah sakit itu seperti tornado F-5, dalam balutan jins, sepatu bost, serta jaket kulit berjumbai yang dikenakan asal-asalan di atas kemeja sutra warna krem. Topi bertopi lebar yang dikenakan nyaris menutupi sepasang mata yang mengancam itu merek Stetson, salah satu merek mahal, dengan pin logo khusus yang terbuat dari bulu di band topinya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat kaya dan marah.

Dia langsung pucat melihat kakaknya masih terombang-ambing antara sadar dan tidak, di meja periksa. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam hingga rasanya mampu membuat catperabot usang terkelupas, matanya menyipit dengan tatapan menghina ke arah kostum yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Yah, itu menjelaskan mengapa kau berada di jalanan pada pukul duapagi," ujarnya gusar. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau merasa bersalah dan meminta bantuan setelah mencoba merobohkannya?" sindirnya tajam.

"Dengar," kata Jaejoong, beranjak berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu." Ia berbalik pada pria besar yang terbaring di meja periksa, tangannya yangkurus dan kuat diletakkan di dada kakaknya yang bidang. "Hyung, Siwon hyung, ini Yunho! Bisakah ku mendengarku?" tanyanya dalam nada sayang bercampur cemas.

Kedua mata pria besar yang terbaring itu mengerjap dan terbuka. Ia menatap kosong pada pria yang lebih kurus di atasnya. "Yunho?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jung Yunho lembut.

Siwon tersenyum letih. "Aku sedang memikirkan rumput-rumput pakan ternak yang baru dan tidak memerhatikan sekelilingku," gumamnya dengan suara mengantuk. "Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dan aku langsung roboh seperti batu bata. Tidak sempat melihat apapun." Ia meringis dan meraba-raba isi sakunya dengan canggung. "Sial! Dompetku hilang. Begitu juga ponselku."

Jaejoong hendak memberitahu Siwon bahwa ia menyimpan telepon dan dompet Siwon di dalam tas tangannya supaya aman, tapi sebelum ia sempat bicara, Jung Yunho melayangkan pandangan geram dan penuhmakna kepadanya dan berjalan keluar kamar seperti pria yang mencari lawan bertarung.

Kakaknya pingsan lagi. Jaejoong berdiri disebelahnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lima menit kemudian, Jung Yunho masuk kembali ditemani pria tinggi berseragam polisi. Pria itu tampak tidak asing, tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa benar-benar mengingatnya. Ia yakin pernah melihat pria itu.

"Itu dia," kata Yunho kepada polisi itu, menunjuk Jaejoong. "Aku akan menandatangani apa pun yang dibutuhkan segera setelah aku memastikan kakakku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bawa dia keluar dari sini."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menanganinya," kata polisi itu tenang. Laki-laki itu memborgol Jaejoong dengan cekatan dan menariknya keluar dari kamar sebelum sempat memprotes.

"Kau menangkapku?" seru Jaejoong, terperangah. "Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Ya aku tahu, aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata itu," kata si polisi kepada Jaejoong dalam nada bosan ketika Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. "Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah merasa bersalah. Demi Tuhan, dengan pakaian seperti itu dan berada di jalanan sendirian lewat tengah malam, kau pasti berniat buruk. Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponsel dan dompet Tuan Jung?"

"Dua-duanya ada dalam tas tanganku," kata Jaejoong.

.

Polisi itu mengambil tas tangan dari bahu Jaejoong, lalu menggiringnya keluar rumah sakit. "Kau dalam masalah besar. Kau merampok pria yang salah."

"Dengar, aku tidak merampoknya! Yang merampoknya dua pria. Aku tidak melihat wajah mereka, tetapi mereka membungkuk di atasnya ketika aku berjalan di trotoar."

"Menjual diri merupakan tindak pidana berat," ujar polisi itu.

"Aku tidak menjual diri! Aku baru pulang dari pesta Hallowen dengan kostum penari!" bentak Jaejoong, merasa marah karena dihukum setelah menolong orang. Ia membaca papan nama polisi itu. "Opsir Yoochun, kau harus mempercayaiku!"

Polisi itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menarik Jaejoong bersamanya, tegas namun lembut, dan menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang mobil polisi.

"Tunggu," kata Jaejoong sebelum polisi itu menutup pintu. "Keluarkan dompet dari tasku dan lihat isinya. Sekarang juga," tegas Jaejoong.

Polisi itu melayangkan tatapan tak sabar, tetapi menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Ia melihat lewat pembatas plastik di dalam dompet Jaejoong dan memandang wanita itu, ekspresinya berubah.

"Pantas aku merasa wajahmu tampak familier, Kim," gumamnya, menyapa dengan nama keluarga Jaejoong, seperti yang dilakukan sebagian besar orang yang dikenal Jaejoong dalam pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak merampok Siwon-ssi" lanjut Jaejoong. "Dan aku dapat membuktikan di mana aku berada ketika dia dirampok." Ia memberikan alamat Leeteuk kepada polisi itu.

Opsir Yoochun menyerah. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke apartemen Leeteuk, berjalan ke pintu, berbicara kepada Leeteuk—yang jelas sedang mabuk karena tertawa-tawa geli sendiri—lalu kembali ke mobil. Ia mengeluarkan Jaejoong dan melepaskan borgolnya. Udara malam ini terasa dingin, membuat Jaejoong menyadari keadaannya tidak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, sekalipun polisi itu mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata opsir Yoochun pada Jaejoong sambil meringis ketika menatap mata Jaejoong yang kelabu. "Aku tidak mengenalimu. Yang kutahu hanyalah apa yang dikatakan Yunho-ssi kepadaku, dan dia terlalu marah untuk berpikir jernih. Kau harus mengakui, kau kelihatan tidak profesional malam ini."

"Aku menyadari itu. Yunho-ssi menyayangi kakaknya, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Jaejoong. "Dia berjalan masuk dan melihat kakaknya di meja periksa dan aku berpakaian seperti ini," Jaejoong menunjuk pakaiannya, "dan kakaknya mengatakan dompet dan ponselnya hilang. Dia tidak mengenaliku. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanYunho-ssi karena berprasangka buruk. Tetapi para pria yang memukulnya pasti sudah akan mengambil dompetnya seandainya aku tidak datang dan mereka masih belum tertangkap."

"Dapatkah kau tunjukkan padaku dimana kau menemukan Siwon-ssi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Di trotoar sebelah situ."

Jaejoong berjalan diikuti polisi itu, yang menyorotkan lampu senternya ke arah trotoar dan rerumputan sementara mereka berjalan. Jaejoong menunjuk ke area yang rumputnya rata. Opsir Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong di trotoar dan memeriksa area itu dengan seksama, mencari-cari petunjuk. Ia menemukan bungkus permen dan putung rokok.

"Kurasa kau tidak tau apakah Siwon-ssi merokok atau suka makan permen?"tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Maaf. Yang dia katakan kepadaku hanyalah nama adiknya dan di mana mereka tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya."

Yoochun berdiri. "Aku akan menanyai adiknya nanti. Tunggu di sini sementara aku menelepon salah satupetugas untuk menyimpan barang bukti ini," kata Yoochun kepada Jaejoong.

Baiklah," Jaejoong menyetujui, menarik scarf panjang berbulunya lebih rapat. Berdiri dengan pakaian minim, menunggu petugas laboratorium kriminal datang mulai membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. "Seseorang pasti senang dibangunkan dari tempat tidur untuk memeriksa puntung rokok dan bungkus permen seperti ini," kata Jaejoong geli.

"Kau akan terkejut menyadari apa yang menarik bagi orang-orang itu," Yoochun tergelak. "Menangkap penjahat bagi mereka bukan tugas. Itu drama tingkat tinggi."

"Kuharap mereka dapat menangkap dua orang ini," kata Jaejoong tegas. "Tak seorang pun layak merasa ketakutan berjalan di jalanan pada malam hari. Bahkan setelah hari gelap, berpakaian seperti ini, sendirian," tambahnyan lugas, menunjuk pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau benar," sahut Yoochun, cukup sportif untuk mengakui hal itu.

Yoochun melaporkan lokasinya dan meminta perugas laboratoriun kriminal datang. Jaejoong sudah siap pulang, tapi tidak diizinkan pergi sampai ia memberikan pernyataan tertulis kepada polisi. Jaejoong duduk di dalam mobil polisi—lampu di atas atap mobil menyala—mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia ketahui tentang penyerangan terhadap Jung Siwon. Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena tidak banyak yang diketahuinya.

Jaejoong memberikan pernyataan tertulisnya kembali kepada opsir Yoochun. "Bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong. "Aku tinggal bersama ayahku, dan dia akan murka karena aku pulang sangat larut. AKu bisa berjalan kaki. Hanya sekitar tiga blok dari sini."

Opsir Yoochun mengerutkan dahi. "Ayahmu Kim Hyunjoong, kan?" tanyanya. Ekspresinya berubah. "Apakah kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Jaejoong tidak biasanya gentar menghadapi orang tuanya yang murka. Ia pemberani, dan dapat menangani orangtuanya sendiri. Tapi malam ini, ia telah mengalami banyak hal. "Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanyanya, gelisah karena ketakutannya terlihat jelas.

"Tidak masalah. Masuklah."

Polisi itu mengantar Jaejoong hingga ke pintu rumahnya. Rumah itu gelap dan sepi. Jaejoong menghela napas lega. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika dia masih bangun, lampunya pasti menyala. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau membutuhkan kami, telepon saja," kata opsir Yoochun. "Sepertinya aku akan menghubungimu lagi soal ini. Jung Yunho telah mengingatkanku bahwa kakaknya jaksa agung negara bagian kita. Dia akan terus mengawasi kasus ini sampai pelakunya ditemukan."

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Para pria itu berbahaya dan mereka mungkin masih berkeliling mencari-cari sasaran empuk untuk dirampok. Berhati-hatilah."

"Kau juga. Dan maafkan aku karena sudah memborgolmu," tambah opsir Yoochun, menyunggingkan senyum yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong lihat di wajah tirus itu sejak masalah berat ini menimpanya.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. "Salahku sendiri, mengenakan kostum seperti ini di jalanan," akunya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Terim kasih sudah mengantarku."

.

.

Sementara di rumah sakit, Jung Yunho duduk di samping tempat tidur kakaknya sampai subuh, dalam kamar pribadi yang ia dapatkan untuk Siwon. Ia khawatir. Siwon adalah yang paling kuat diantara mereka berlima, dan biasanya paling berhati-hati. Dia suka jail, senang bercanda, menghibur saudara-saudaranya pada saat susah. Sekarang, dia tergolek tak berdaya dan Yunho baru menyadari betapa ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

Ia sangat geram saat mengingat wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah merampok Siwon sementara kakaknya itu sakit, lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa wanita itu memukul Siwon. Tubuh wanita itu tidak besar. Aneh rasanya, wanita itu mampu menghantam kepala Siwon dengan benda tumpul. Yunho kembali mengingat ketidaksukaannya pada cara wanita itu berpakaian. Yunho sama sekali bukan orang yang konservatif, tapi pada awal usia dua puluhan ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang belakangan ia ketahui merupakan perempuan panggilan. Yunho mabuk kepayang, dan mengira wanita itu mencintainya. Ketika ia mengetahui profesi wanita itu, bagaimana wanita itu langsung mengenalinya dan menyadari betapa kaya dirinya, hal itu membuat Yunho kapok terhadap wanita. Seperti saudara-saudaranya yang telah menikah, dan Siwon yang masih melajang, ia sangat berhati-hati terhadap wanita. Seandainya aku dapat menemukan pria yang dapat memanggang biskuit, ujar Yunho pada diri sendiri, aku takkan pernah membiarkan wanita tua sekalipun masuk ke rumah mereka lagi.

Yunho kembali mengingat pegawai terakhir mereka dengan sedih. Ia dan Siwon telah menemukan koki _pastry_ yang sudah pensiun dan mengajaknya pindah bersama mereka—para bujangan terakhir keluarga Jung—untuk memanggang biskuit yang sangat mereka sukai. Wanita itu sakit dan ia bersama Siwon langsung bergegas ke toko obat untuk menebus resep dokter, sekaligus membelikannya permen, cokelat, serta seikat bunga. Tetapi kondisi wanita itu makin memburuk. Dan dengan berat hati dia memberitahu Yunho dan Siwon bahwa pekerjaan itu terlalu berat bagi kondisi kesehatannya yang lemah. Dia terpaksa berhenti. Akan sulit untuk mencari penggantinya. Tidak banyak orang yang mau tinggal di peternakan terpencil dan memanggang biskuit sepanjang hari, siang dan malam. Bahkan iklan lowongan kerja dengan iming-iming gaji tinggi belum menarik minat satu pelamar pun. Ini benar-benar membuat depresi; sama seperti melihat Siwon terbaring di sana, di balik selimut putih, begitu diam dan tenang dalam baju tidur rumah sakit bermotif garis-garis yang sudah sangat pudar itu.

Yunho tidur selama beberapa jam malam itu, ia terbiasa tidur dengan posisi dan tempat aneh. Para peternak dapat tidur di sadel jika terpaksa, pikir Yunho geli, terutama ketika ada sapi yang melahirkan, ada badai, atau mereka memotong dan mencap sapi-sapi serta melakukan investarisasi macam-macam kawanan ternak.

Tetapi langsung ia terjaga ketika Yoochun, polisi yang telah menangkap wanita itu semalam, masuk ke kamar sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Jam tugasku baru saja berakhir," kata opsir Yoochun kepada Yunho. "Kupikir aku mampir dan memberitahumu bahwa kami telah memeriksa masalah penyerangan ini dan menemukan beberapa barang bukti yang tertinggal. Para detektif akan memulai mencari saksi-saksi lain pagi ini. Kami akan menangkap orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan terhadap saudaramu."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi. "Menangkap mereka?" tanyanya. "Kau telah mendapatkan pelakunya. Semalam kau menangkap wanita itu!"

Opsir Yoochun mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku terpaksa mebebaskannya," katanya kikuk. "Dia memiliki alibi, dan sudah diperkuat. Dia memberikan pernyataan kepadaku dan aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah."

Yunho bangkit berdiri, tegak dan mengancam, serta menatap tajam opsir tersebut. "Kau membiarkannya pergi," ujarnya dingin. "Mana ponsel kakakku?" tambahnya setelah berpikir sesaat.

Polisi itu meringis. "Di dalam tas tangannya, beserta dompet kakakmu," katanya dengan nada meminta maaf. "Aku lupa memintanya kembali ketika pergi. Begini saja, aku akan bergegas ke rumahnya dan mengambilnya sekalian pulang..."

"Aku ikut," kata Yunho singkat. "Aku masih merasa dia bersalah. Bisa jadidia bersekongkol dengan pria yang menyerang Siwon. Dan dia mungkin sudah membayar seseorang untuk berbohong dan memberinya alibi."

"Dia bukan wanita semacam itu," sergah opsir Yoochun.

Yunho langsung memotong kata-katanya dengan marah. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi soal dia! Ayo pergi," katanya, meraih topinya, menatap kakaknya yang tertidur dengan prihatin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa polisi membuat pernyataan seperti itu tentang wanita yang baru saja ia temui, tetapi Yunho tidak benar-benar peduli. Ia cuma ingin wanita itu dipenjara.

.

Yunho mengemudikan mobil yang disewanya, dengan polisi yang tidak bertugas di sebelahnya, menuju rumah Jaejoong, mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan opsirYoochun kepadanya. Ini lingkungan perumahan kumuh, dan kondisi rumah wanita itu tampak mengenaskan. Kenyataan itu semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Yunho kepada wanita itu. Dia jelas miskin. Cara apa yang lebih baik untuk mendapatkan uang selain merampok orang?

Yunho berjalan ke pintu, ditemani opsir Yoochun, dan mengetuk pintu keras-keras.

Yunho harus melakukannya tiga kali, setiap ketukan lebih menuntut dan menunjukkan ketidaksabaran, sebelum akhirnya pintu dibuka.

Kim Jaejoong tampak berantakandan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia menempelkan waslap yang sangat besar di wajah dan mengenakan jubah kamar di atas pakaian yang ia kenakan malam sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong parau, ucapannya tidak jelas dan tersendat-sendat.

"Kau habis mabuk-mabukkan ya?" tanya Jung Yunho dengan amarah menggelegak.

Jaejoong bergidik.

Opsir Yoochun tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung membaca situasi. Ia melangkah melewati Yunho, ekspresinya muram dan diam, meringis ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong. Ia berjalan melewati Jaejoong dan masuk ke ruang tengah dan mulai memandang sekelilingnya.

"Malam yang berat, ya? Pasti kau terus-menerus menghadapi risiko seperti ini dalam profesimu," sindir Yunho, matanya mengawasi pakaian Jaejoong yang terlihat dari balik jubah tidur tua dan usang itu. "Apakah pria-pria sasaranmu biasa memukul-mu?" tambahnya jijik.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia sulit bicara dan wajahnya sakit.

Opsir Yoochun pergi ke kamar tidur. Ia keluar dua puluh menit kemudian bersama pria tinggi dan berpenampilan berantakan dan anehnya tampak bermartabat meski diborgol. Pria itu, yang sebelumnya tenang, sekarang melontarkan sumpah serapah, menuduh Jaejoong untuk segala hal mulai dari prostitusi sampai pembunuhan dengan suara meninggi sampai akhirnya berteriak. Jung Yunho memandanginya dengan keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas. Matanya mengawasi Kim Jaejoong, yang tampak tegang dan mengernyit tiap kali pria itu berteriak kepadanya. Opsir Yoochun mengangkat telepon dan meminta mobil patroli di kirim.

"Tolong jangan," pinta Jaejoong, masih menggenggam kain berisi es di wajahnya. "Dia baru saja keluar..."

"Dia tidak akan tetap di sini. Kali ini, dia akan dipenjara lebih dari tiga hari," kata opsir itu tegas. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit dan periksakan lukamu pada dokter jaga, Nona Kim. Seberapa parah lukanya? Ayo, perlihatkan padaku," tuntut polisi itu, bergerak mendekat.

Yunho berdiri, diam dan bingung, memerhatikan Jaejoong mengernyit dan menjauhkan waslap besar itu dari wajahnya. Yunho tersentak keras ketika melihat bengkak dan memar keunguan di sekeliling mata, pipi, dan rahang Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan," kata Yunho kasar. "Dengan apa dia memukulmu?"

"Kepalan tangannya," jawab opsir Yoochun dingin. "Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan, Nona Kim," katanya pada Jaejoong. "Dia bukan pria yang sama seperti dulu. Saat mabuk, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia bakal membunuhmu suatu malam ketika dia mabuk seperti sekarang, dan dia tidak ingat melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan," kata Jaejoong sedih. "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu? Dia ayahku! Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki di dunia..."

Opsir Yoochun memandang Jaejoong terharu. "Kau tidak perlu mengajukan tuntutan," katanya. "Aku sendiri yang bakal mengajukannya. Sebaiknya kau menelepon bosmu dan memberitahunya kau tidak akan masuk selama beberapa minggu. Dia akan marah besar jika kau masuk kantor dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Kurasa kau benar." Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong yang pucat, terasa lebih menyedihkan karena ia menangis tanpa suara. Jaejoong memandang ayahnya yang mengamuk dan menyumpah-nyumpah dan kesedihan menguasainya. "Dia tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, sungguh, dia tidak seperti ini," kata Jaejoong kepada mereka. "Dia pria yang baik, penuh cinta dan perhatian."

"Tidak lagi," tukas opsir Yoochun tegas. Pergilah ke rumah sakit dan periksakan wajahmu, Nona Kim. Aku akan membawa ayahmy ke luar sampai mobil patroli datang..."

"Jangan," erang Jaejoong. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak tega membiarkan seluruh tetangga menonton, mendengarnya... seperti itu lagi!"

Opsir Yoochun menimbang-nimbang, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengawasi kedatangan mereka dari jendela saja. Mobil patroli bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, mengingat mobil itu akan mampir ke sana lebih dulu..."

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya," kata Yunho sekonyong-konyong, tanoa mempertanyajab dirinya sendiri mengapa ia harus melakukab hal yang berlawanan dengan kehendaknya seperti itu. Ia tidak mempercayai Kim Jaejoong, apalagi sepenuhnya mempercayai ceeitanya. Tetapi wanita itu tampak mengibakan. Yunho tidak sanggup meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kondisi seperti itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Lagi pula, apa pun niat Jaejoong wanita itu telag menolong Siwon. Siwon bahkan bisa tewas saat itu jika tidak ditolong.

"Tetapi.." Jaejoong mulai bicara.

"Jika," tambah Yunho dingin. "kau mengganti pakaian lebih dulu. Aku jelas tidak sudi kelihatan di depan umum bersamamu yang berpakaian seperti itu!"

.

.

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

Title :

Lelaki Angkuh (YunJae vwesion)

Genre :

family, romance

Rate :

M

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

Disclaim :

Cerita ini merupakan saduran dari Novel Diana Palmer, yang berjudul sama, yaitu Lelaki Angkuh.

selamat membaca ~

.

* * *

LELAKI ANGKUH

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Jaejoong berharap ia mampu melawan saat ini. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi wajah, matanya yang kelabu memancarkan amarah. Tetapi perutnya mual dan tubuhnya memar-memar. Ia memilih tidur seandainya para pria keras kepala ini pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tapi tulang wajahnya bisa saja patah atau malah hancur. Ia tahu itu. Ia meringis, berharap asuransinya bisa menutup biaya 'kecelakaan' kedua dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Ketika mobil patroli tiba, Jaejoong berbalik supaya tidak perlu melihat ayahnya yang mengamuk-amuk dibawa pergi, lalu menutup pintu. Mungkin kejadian ini tidak lagi mengherankan para tetangga karena sudah sangat sering terjadi. Tapi Jaejoong tidak suka semua orang tahu.

"Aku akan segera berpakaian," katanya patuh. Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong pergi lalu membenamkan kedua tangannya ke saku dalam-dalam dan memandang ke seliling ruangan. Ruangan itu benar-benar suram. Satu-satunya benda yang membawa suasana cerah adalah buku-jumlahnya ratusan, di dalam rak-rak buku dan kardus-kardus, serta menumpuk di meja dan kursi. Aneh, pikir Yunho. Mereka tampaknya kekurangan uang, ditilik dari perabot usang dan tua serta laintai tak berkarpet dalam rumah ini. Hanya ada televisi yang sangat kecil dan stereo portabel. Yunho memandang rak CD dan terkejut mendapati musik klasiklah yang mendominasi koleksi keluarga Kim. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh. Mengapa ada begitu banyak buku dan begitu sedikit barang lainnya? Yunho bertanya-tanya di mana Ibu Jaejoong berada. Apakah wanita itu telah meninggalkan ayah Jaejoong, dan itukah sebabnya ayah Jaejoong mabuk-mabukkan? Itu pasti menjelaskan banyak hal. Yunho paham betul perasaan kehilangan orang tua, terutama kehilangan Ibu-ibunya sendiri pergi saat ia dan keempat kakaknya masih kecil, tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong kembali, dan selain wajahnya yang memar, Yunho nyaris tidak mengenalinya. Yeoja itu mengenakan setelan sweter warna krem, yang dipadu dengan mantel tweed. Rambut pirangnya digelung rapi dan wajahnya tanpa riasan. Ia mengenakan sepatu berhak datar dan membawa tas tangan yang kelihatan baru.

"Ini ponsel dan dompet hyungmu," kata Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua benda itu kepada Yunho. "Aku lupa memberikannya kepada opsir Yoochun."

Yunho menatap tajam ponsel dan dompet Siwon dan memasukkannya ke sakunya. Ia bertanya-tanta apakah Jaejoong akan benar-benar mengembalikan kedua benda itu jika ia tidak datang kemari. Yunho tidak mempercayai Jaejoong, terlepas apa pun yang dikatakan opsir Yoochun. "Ayo pergi," kata Yunho kaku. "Mobilnya ada di luar."

Jaejoong tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi hanya semenit. Ia tidak akan bisa menghindari pemeriksaan medis. Ia tahu masalah-masalah medis yang dapat muncul akibat luka yang diabaikan. Bahkan masalah yang relatif ringan pun dapat berubah fatal.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Jaejoong menyelinap masuk, terkejut mendapati dirinya berada dalam mobil baru yang mewah. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman. Saudara Yunho, Jung Seunghyun, merupakan jaksa agung negara bagian. Yunho memiliki peternakan. Jaejoong ingat pakaian yang dikenakan hyung Yunho yang terluka, Siwon, kemarin malam, dan Jaejoong melirik ke arah topi mahal, sepatu bot, dan kemeja sutra Yunho. Tentu saja, mereka keluarga kaya. Mengingat pakaian yang dikenakannya-atau tidak dikenakannya-pada malam sebelumnya, Jaejoong bisa memahami kecurigaan Yunho terhadap dirinya.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas disebelah Yunho, masih memegang kain berisi es batu. Ia menahan waslap itu di atas wajahnya yang memar dan berharap bengkaknya berkurang. Rasa sakitnya nyaris tak tertahankan.

"Aku pernah di tinju di wajah beberapa tahun lalu dalam perkelahian," Yunho membuka percakapan dengan suara dalam, pelan dan di seret-seret. "Sakitnya setengah mati. Aku membayangkan wajahmu juga sesakit itu."

Jaejoong menelan ludah, tersentuh oleh perhatian samar itu. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes, tetapi ia tidak akan menangis. Itu kelemahan yang tidak boleh ditunjukkannya.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, bingung. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. "Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit," katanya serak.

"Apakah kau biasa berpakaian seperti itu ketika pergi keluar malam hari?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah bilang. Ada... pesta Halloween," kata Jaejoong. Berbicara membuat rasa nyerinya menjadi-jadi. "Itu satu-satunya kostum yang kumiliki."

"Apakah kau suka berpesta?" sindir Yunho tajam.

"Pesta pertamaku... selama hampir empat tahun," Jaejoong berusaha berbicara. "Tolong... appo.. sakit untukku bicara."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lalu terdiam. Ia tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Ia tidak mempercayai yeoja ini. Mengapa ia harus mengurusi yeoja ini? Ada sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dalam diri Jaejoong. Tetapi wanita ini memiliki semangat.

Yunho membimbing Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan gawat darurat. Jaejoong mengisi formulir dan kembali dibawa ke ruang perawatan sementara Yunho duduk di ruang tunggu, di antara balita yang menangis keras dan pria yang terbatuk-batuk hebat. Yunho tidak terbiasa dengan penyakit. Ia tidak pernah melihat begitu banyak penyakit, dan tidak tahu cara menanganinya. Kecelakaan, tidak masalah, ia piawai mengatasi situasi darurat, dan di peternakan sering terjadi kecelakaan. Tapi ia benci rumah sakit.

Jaejoong keluar tepat tiga puluh menit kemudian dengan dahi berkerut sambil membawa resep.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Yunho sambil berlalu.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Dia memberiku obat... untuk pereda sakit," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan resepnya.

"Dulu mereka mengirimku ke dokter bedah plastik," cetus Yunho sementara mereka berjalan melalui pintu otomatis.

Jaejoong tidak bicara.

"Ada bagian tulang pipiku yang hancur dan tidak bisa diperbaiki," Yunho terus mencerocos.

"Aku... tidak akan... pergi ke... dokter bedah plastik... mana pun!"

Kedua alis Yunho terangkat. "Bentuk wajahmu bisa rusak."

"Lalu kenapa?" gumam Jaejoong, mengernyit karena wajahnya benar-benar sakit jika ia berbicara. "Toh... wajahku... biasa-biasa saja."

Yunho merengut. Jaejoong cantik dan wajahnya menarik. Hidungnya lurus dan elegan, ia memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi. Bibirnya seperti pita mungil, sempurna. Kedua matanya, besar, membuat Yunho terpesona.

"Seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter bedah plastik," kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke apotek?"

"Tentu."

Jaejoong menunjukkan jalannya, lalu setibanya di sana Yunho menunggu sementara Jaejoong menebus resepnya. Yunho mengemudi kembali ke rumah Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya di sana dengan enggan.

"Aku akan berada di rumah sakit bersama Siwon kalau kau butuh apa-apa," kata Yunho seakan menyakitkan baginya untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan apa pun. Terima kasih," tambah Jaejoong kaku.

Kedua alis Yunho terangkat. "Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri," gumamnya, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang ramah. "Sombong seperti Lucifer."

"Aku bisa bertahan. Aku benar-benar... prihatin soal kakakmu. Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Mereka menahannya selama dua atau tiga hari lagi. Dia pasti ingin berterimakasih kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tetap akan melakukan itu pada siapa pun."

Yunho menghela napas. Jaejoong akan tampak buruk dalam waktu lama, dengan wajah seperti itu. Jaejoong telah dipukuli dan Yunho merasa bertanggung jawab, entah kenapa. Yunho menarik napas. "Aku minta maaf telah menyuruh polisi menangkapmu," katanya enggan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku berani bertaruh... itu pasti menyakitkan."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak sering minta maaf, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sok tahu.

Yunho merengut, bingung.

Jaejoong berbalik. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak bakal mati. Annyeong"

Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu. Yunho, yang telah hidup tanpa teman selama bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan itu, maka ia menyingkirkan dari pikirannya dan mengemudi kembali ke rumah sakit. Toh dia tidak akan bertemu Jaejoong lagi.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah sadar sepenuhnya sore itu. Ia menyuruh Yunho mengangkat sandaran tempat tidurnya dan makan malam dengan lahap.

"Tidak buruk ," gumam Siwon di sela-sela mulut penuh. "Tapi aku berharap bisa makan biskuit"

"Aku juga," kata Yunho sambil mendesah. "Kurasa kita bisa saja membeli restoran, sebagai upaya terakhir," tambahnya sedih. "Restoran yang menghidangkan sarapan."

"Siapa yeoja yang mengantarku kemari?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau mengingatnya hyung?" Yunho terkejut.

"Dia kelihatan seperti cheonsa," renung Siwon sambil tersenyum cengengesan. "Pirang, bermata besar dan baik hati. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan duduk di trotoar dalam udara dingin, berbicara denganku sampai ambulans tiba."

"Kau pingsan hyung."

"Tidak sepanjang waktu. Dia bahkan ikut bersamaku naik ambulans," tambah Siwon. "Dia terus mengatakan kepadaku aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingat suaranya." Siwon tersenyum. "Namanya Jaejoong."

Jantung Yunho terlonjak. Ia gelisah. Siwon jarang memberikan begitu banyak perhatian pada yeoja asing. "Kim Jaejoong," Yunho mengiyakan.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Yunho merasa terancam dan ini membuatnya kesal. "Aku tidak tau," katanya.

"Kau bisa menemukan orang yang tahu cara menghubunginya?" desak Siwon lagi. "Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Yunho bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke jendela yang gelap, memandang ke luar darisela-sela gorden, berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu. "Dia tinggal di dekat tempat hyung di serang," katanya akhirnya, tidak sanggup berbohong.

"Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Mollaseo," kata Yunho, merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak dapat menyingkirkan ucapan-ucapan menuduh ayah Jaejoong dari pikirannya. Jaejoong berkata dia berdandan seperti itu untuk pergi ke pesta bahkan dia punya alibi kuat, tapi Yunho tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai yeoja itu. Bagaimana jika seluruh pembelaan diri itu bohong belaka? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong betul-betul pelacur? Yunho tidak ingin hyungnya terlibat dengan wanita macam itu. Yunho tidak mempercayai yeoja, apalagi yeoja asing. Kemudian Yunho teringat wajah Jaejoong yang malang dan memar-memar dan menyesali kecurigaannya.

"Akan kutanyakan pada salah satu perawat," cetus Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Tidak perlu hyung," kata Yunho pada Siwon. Ia berbalik dengan kedua tangan terbenam dalam saku. "Jika hyung mau, aku akan pergi menjemputnya besok pagi dan membawanya kemari untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak malam ini saja?"

Yunho menghela napas tidak sabar. "Ayahnya menghajarnya karena dia pulang terlambat kamarin malam. Aku membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat pagi ini sebelum ke sini."

Kedua mata Siwon menyipit dan berubah dingin. "Appanya memukulnya? Dan kau membawanya pulang kembali kepada appanya?" tanyanya marah.

"Ayahnya tidak ada disana. Mereka menjebloskannya ke penjara," kata Yunho. Wajahnya makin tegang. "Memarnya bakal parah. Mereka bilang dia takkan bisa bekerja selama beberapa minggu." Yunho mengangkat sebelah bahu dengan gelisah. "Dilihat dari cara hidup mereka, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan," tambahnya ragu. "Kelihatannya mereka tidak begitu kaya. Tampaknya appanya tidak bekerja, dan Jaejoong satu-satunya yang menghasilkan uang." Yunho tidak mengatakan pendapatnya tentang cara Jaejoong mendapatkan uang.

Siwon bersandar di bantal. Tubuhnya yang besar tidak memancarkan aura kekuatan seperti biasa. Kedua matanya yang gelap kosong, dan wajah tirusnya tampak lesu. Rambutnya yang cokelat dengan beberapa helai pirang tidak tersisir rapi dan tampak aneh dibelakang, tempat dokter terpaksa mencukurnya untuk bisa menjahit lukanya. Mengingat betapa rumitnya luka di kepala. Siwon sangat beruntung tidak mengalami kerusakan otak. Yunho memikirkan para penyerang kakaknya, kedua matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Aku akan menelepon Seunghyun hyung malam ini," kata Yunho. "Aku yakin polisi setempat akan melakukan segala yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menangkap para pria yang melukaimu, tapi mereka pasti akan bekerja lebih keras lagi jika mendapat telepon dari jaksa agung negara bagian."

"Lagi-lagi kau memanfaatkan pengaruh yang dimiliki hyung kita," ujar Siwon.

"Ini demi tujuan baik."

"Apakah kau menemukan dompet dan ponselku?" tanya Siwon.

"Yeoja itu menyimpannya. Benda-benda itu ada di sakuku."

"Bagus. Kurasa dia tidak berniat merampokku. Jangan lupakan janjimu untuk membawa Jaejoongie ke sini besok pagi," kata Siwon.

Sekarang Siwon menyebut wanita itu 'Jaejoongie'. Yunho tidak suka membayangkan Siwon berada di dekat yeoja itu, tetapi ia tidak punya satu pun alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjauhkan wanita itu dari sisi Siwon. Akan lebih mencurigakan kedengarannya jika Yunho mulai melontarkan sindiran-sindiran tajam tentang Jaejoong. Siwon sangat senang menggodanya.

"Oke," kata Yunho enggan.

"Namja yang baik," jawab Siwon sambil menyeringai lemah. "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan"

"Lain kali, perhatikan keadaan sekitar dan jangan melamunkan tentang rumput pakan ternak," kata Yunho tegas. Kemudian ia memajukan tubuh di kurisnya. "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku rumput macam apa yang dianjurkan asosiasi peternak"

.

.

.

Yunho check in ke kamar hotel dekat rumah sakit, supaya bisa mandi dan beristirahat. Petugas sif malam yang bertugas di rumah sakit memiliki nomor teleponnya, jadi bisa langsung meneleponnya bila perlu.

Yunho menelepon Seunghyun sebelum tidur.

"Siwon dirampok?" seru Seunghyun. "Dan kau tidak meneleponku kemarin malam?"

Nada itu masih terasa mengintimidasi, sekalipun Yunho sudah berumur 31 tahun. Seunghyun anak sulung dari mereka berlima, dan yang paling bossy, selain Ill woo.

"Aku terlalu marah untuk menelpon siapapun hyung ," balas Yunho. "dan terlalu sibuk mencoba untuk menangani... masalah lain yang muncul. Siwon hyung baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku baru dikabari dini hari tadi, dan ini benar-benar hari yang panjang setelah keadaanya tidak kritis lagi, baru terpikir olehku untuk memberitahumu hyung."

"Baiklah," kata Seunghyun, kedengarannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. "Apakah mereka sudah punya tersangka?"

"Tidak. Tadinya kupikir ada, tetapi akhirnya kami malah menemui jalan buntu," tambah Yunho, tanpa menjelaskan dengan mendetail tentang Kim Jaejoong. "Ada dua tersangka, tetapi belum tertangkap. Siwon hyung beruntung tidak terbunuh, dan kedua orang itu dihentikan tepat pada waktunya sebelum mereka merampok Siwon hyung. Mungkin hyung perlu menelepon kepala polisi setempat hyung. Hanya untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa kita semua tertarik memecahkan kasus ini."

"Kau memintaku menggunakan pengaruhku demi keuntungan pribadi?" tanya Seunghyun lambat-lambat.

"Tentu saja hyung!" Yunho balas berseru. "Ini saudara kita, demi Tuhan! Jika namja besar dan kuat seperti Siwon hyung dapat dirampok di lingkungan perumahan, berarti orang lain juga bisa menjadi korban! Keamanan di daerah ini jelas tidak begitu baik."

"Tidak. Memang tidak," Seunghyun mengiyakan. "Aku akan mengutarakan hal itu kepada komisaris polisi besok pagi. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Geongju , menjemput Il Woo dan Joongki, dan bersama-sama melihat keadaan Siwon."

Yunho tergelak. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin tertawa. Mereka berlima jarang bertindak sejauh itu dengan berkomplot untuk melawan sekelompok orang, tetapi menilik ukuran tubuh dan reputasi mereka, biasanya cara itu selalu manjur. Ini keadaan darurat, bagaimana pun juga. Siwon bisa saja tewas. Pelaku kejahatan harus di tangkap.

"Ill Woo hyung dan Joong Ki hyung seharusnya sudah pulang sekarang," jawab Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka saat mereka mengantar para pebisnis Jepang itu berkeliling melihat-lihat peternakan dan kota."

"Akan kulihat seberapa jauh keberhasilan mereka. Jepang sangat berhati-hati dalam mengimpor daging sapi. Fakta bahwa kita bisa menjalankan peternakan secara organik pasti akan menguntungkan kita," kata Seunghyun.

"Ya benar. Tidurlah. Dan jangan menkhawatirkan Siwon hyung. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwon hyung pulang jika dia memang belum benar-benar sembuh, aku janji."

"Baiklah."

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jiyoung noona dan anak-anak," tambah Yunho.

"Akan kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Yunho menutup telepon, memikirkan Seunghyun dan keluarganya. Jiyoung yeoja berambut merah dan cantik, dan kedua anak laki-laki-Yougmin dan Kwangmin-mereka yang menyerupai Jiyoung dan Seunghyun, meskipun mereka mewarisi rambut dan mata Seunghyun yang gelap. Joong Ki dan Gweboon memiliki seorang anak laki-laki-Changmin-dan seorang anak perempuan-Junsu-. Ill Woo dan Song Yi hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki-Kangjun-. Sementara Siwon dan Yunho menikmati peran sebagai 'ajussi', tetapi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ikatan pernikahan.

Kecuali demi biskuit, pikir Yunho muram. Menyuruh kafe setempat membuatkan biskuit untuknya dan Siwon setiap hari sampai mempekerjakan pembuat biskuit baru sangat mahal. Tapi jika mereka sudah putus asa, dan menawarkan insentif yang cukup besar, mungkin mereka dapat mengatasinya.

Yunho mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lain, memikirkan Siwon yang malang dengan jahitan-jahutannya dan rasa pening yang dirasakan hyungnya itu serta wajah Kim Jaejoong yang memar. Besok , ia harus memenuhi permintaan Siwon untuk menemui Jaejoong, dan ia tidak terlalu bersemangat melakukannya. Seandainya saja ia tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Yunho pergi ke rumah Kim Jaejoong keesokan paginya setelah sarapan. Dibutuhkan waktu sekitar satu atau dua menit bagi Jaejoong untuk membuka pintu, dan sesaat Yunho berpikir bisa jadi kondisi Jaejoong tidak memungkinkan untuk membuka pintu. Yeoja itu memar parah.

Tetapi Jaejoong membuka pintu dan menatap Yunho dengan berani, bahkan meskipun dia tampan seperti korban kerusuhan bar. Mata kirinya bengkak dan sepenuhnya tertutup sekarang.

"Siwon ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Yunho santai. Ia memerhatikan betapa puncak kepala Jaejoong yang berambut pirang hanya setinggi bahunya. Jaejoong tidak tinggi. Bahkan dengan memar pun kulit wajah Jaejoong sangatlah cantik. Bibir Jaejoong indah. Yunho memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Dia ingin berterimakasih kepada mu, atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Dia ingat kau ikut ambulans bersamanya. Dan kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku," tambahnya dengan nada sedikit menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir tenang," kata Jaejoong. "Yang aku khawatirkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat itu, saat aku sadar, aku telah melanggar waktu pulang yang sudah ditentukan oleh appa."

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang ayahmu?" tanya Yunho muram.

"Polisi akan menuntutnya dengan tuntutan pemukulan ringan," kata Jaejoong berat. "Aku tidak mampu membayar pengacara. Dia akan mendapatkan pengacara publik dan mungkin mendekam di penjara beberapa minggu." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai berkat terselubung. Setidaknya selama di penjara, appa tidak akan bisa minum-minuman keras."

Yunho membenci perasaan iba yang ia rasakan. "Apakah ibumu meninggalkan appamu? Hingga appamu sampai seperti ini?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. Ia masih belum sanggup berbagi kisah hidupnya pada orang lain. "Bisa dibilang begitu," katanya serak. "Kau akan mengantarku ke rumah sakit?" tambahnya, memandang Yunho lewat bahunya. "Bus baru lewat setengah jam lagi."

"Tentu" Yunho mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil jaket dan tas tanganku dulu."

Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan lain dan kembali ke luar dengan cepat, berjalan lebih dulu ke luar pintu.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar?"

"Sangat sadar malah," gumam Yunho. "Ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi, dia sedang menggoda perawat, melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan baskom cuci."

Jaejoong tergelak. "Dia tidak kelihatan seperti namja yang suka menggoda wanita," gumamnya. "Aku melihatnya sebagai pria sejati, bukan pria pemberontak yang suka menggoda wanita dimanapun dirinya berada."

"Kami semua pria semacam itu," jawab Yunho.

"Semua?"

"Well, kecuali kalimat 'suka menggoda wanita dimanapun dirinya berada'." Yunho membimbing Jaejoong ke mobil dan mempersilakannya duduk di kursi penumpang. "Kami lima bersaudara. Tiga saudaraku yang lain akan datang pagi ini untuk berbicara masalah penyerangan Siwon kemarin dengan polisi"

"Aku ingat. Kau bilang saudaramu jaksa agung negara bagian."

"Memang," jawab Yunho. "Kami cenderung bahu-membahu, saling bekerja sama dalam hal apapun"

"Jaejoong menatap kedua tangan Yunho diatas setir. Namja itu memiliki dua tangan yang indah, sangat kurus namun kuat, dengan kuku-kuku jari yang rapi dan bersih. Yunho pria yang tampak tangguh, seperti salah satu pemeran utama pria dalam film bertemakan koboi yang pernah ia tonton.

"Bagaimana wajahmu?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Masih sakit. Akan terasa sakit beberapa waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Seharusnya kau menemui dokter bedah plastik"

Lagi-lagi dokter bedah plastik. Jaejoong mendesah malas. "Heol demi Tuhan, bisakah berhenti menyuruhku untuk menemui dokter bedah plastik?" kata Jaejoong berat, tersirat rasa jengkel yang begitu kentara. "Asuransiku tidak akan menutupi biaya bedah plastik, dan kemungkinan mereka dapat melakukan perbaikan atas tulang pipi yang hancur berkeping-keping sangatlah kecil."

"Ya~ kau bukan dokter nona Jaejoong. Berhentilah memberikan nasihat medis pada dirimu sendiri."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho beberapa saat dan hendak bicara, namun kehilangan kesempatan ketika Yunho berhenti di lapangan parkir rumah sakit, mematiakan mesin dan keluar.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong dan membimbingnya naik ke lantai tempat kamar kakaknya berada.

Siwon tidak sendirian. Ada tiga pria lain bersamanya. Seorang pria besar dan bermata gelap, seorang pria kurus bermata terang dan tampan, serta seorang pria bermata hitam dengan ekspresi mengancam yang tingginya menjulang melebihi dua pria lainnya.

"Itu Ill Woo," Yunho menunjuk namja yang bermata hitam. "Joong Ki," ia mengangguk ke arah pria yang bermata terang, "dan yang itu Seunghyun," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum pada si pria yang paling tinggi diantara dua pria yang lainnya. "Ini Kim Jaejoong. Dialah yang menyelamatkan Siwon hyung."

"Senang bertemu denganmu dan mengetahui siapa dirimu," kata Siwon , sudah sepenuhnya terjaga dan menunjukkan ketertarikan sementara sepasang matanya yang gelap mengawasi yeoja berpakaian rapi tepat di pintu. "Nona Jaejoong, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk karena setiap orang memandang wajahnya yang memar. "Ya," katanya.

Jung Seunghyun mengerutkan dahi ketika mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Appanya," Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. "Dia pulang terlambat dan ayahnya memukulinya."

Siwon tiba-tiba kelihatan sama menakutkannya seperti tiga pria lainnya. "Dimana ayahmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Di penjara," kata Jaejoong berat. "Paling tidak selama beberapa minggu. Dan dia akan mendapatkan waktu untuk terbebas dari minuman keras."

"Bagus," Siwon menatap Seunghyun. "Mungkin hyung dapat menemukan cara memasukkannya ke panti rehabilitasi sebelum dia keluar dari penjara."

"Aku akan menyelidikinya," sahut Seunghyun cepat.

"Dan konseling tidak ada ruginya," Yunho ikut menimpali.

"Aku akan menyelidiki itu juga," jawab Seunghyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu Nona Jaejoong. Kami sangat berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin."

"Sama-sama," jawab Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tas tangannya, terintimidasi oleh kakak-beradik itu.

"Kemarilah," kata Siwon dengan tangan terulur. "Saudara-saudaraku bertubuh besar dan tampak sangat kuat, tapi sebenarnya mereka selembut marsmellow. Kau tidak perlu merasa terancam. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Dia tidak butuh perlindungan darimu hyung!" sahut Yunho terdengar kesal.

Yang lain memandangi Yunho dengan mulut menganga. Tidak biasanya Yunho bersikap seperti itu.

Yunho berdeham. Ia tidak ingin mereka menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan memalukan pada diri mereka sendiri tentang sikapnya. Ia membenamkan kedua tangannyan ke saku. "Maaf. Aku kurang tidur semalam," Yunho beralasan atas sikapnya yang tak biasa tadi.

Jaejoong mendekat dan berdiri di samping Siwon, yang langsung meraih sebelah tangannya yang mungil dan dingin dalam genggaman dan memandanganya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kau sudah menemui dokter?" tanya Siwon.

"Saudaramu membawaku ke ruang gawat darurat kemarin," kata Jaejoong.

"Yunho. Panggil saja Yunho," Siwon memberitahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau tampak jauh lebih baik hari ini. Kepalamu sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi pandanganku jelas dan aku tidak mengalami disorientasi," sahut Siwon, mengutip kata-kata dokter. "Prognosisku bagus."

"Senang mendengarnya. Keadaanmu sangat buruk kemarin."

"Keadaanku akan jauh lebih buruk kalau bukan karena pertolonganmu," kata Siwon. "Kudengar kau tidak bisa bekerja di depan umum untuk sementara sampai wajahmu sembuh," tambahnya. "Apakah kau bisa memasak?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap imut. "Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

"Kau bisa membuat roti?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi. "Roti?"

"Lebih spesifik lagi, biskuit," tambah Siwon, menunjukkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

Jaejoong memindahkan tas tangannya ke tangan yang tidak digenggam Siwon. "Well, ya, itu, bolu gulung dan roti," katanya, seakan siapa pun pasti bisa membuatnya.

Siwon melayangkan pandangan kepada Yunho, yang hanya mampu menatap Siwon tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan tidak dapat memutuskan bagaimana perasaannya tentang hal itu. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal sementara di Yangdong, Geongju, di rumah peternakan yang terbentang luas dan satu-satunya yang harus kau kerjakan hanyalah membuat biskuit setiap pagi?" tanya Siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaik.

Yunho dan saudaranya yang lain menatap Jaejoong menunggu. Jaejoong bertanya-tanya mengapa. Dan Yunho mengerutkan dahi, seakan tidak menyukai ide itu sama sekali. Mungkin diam-diam namja itu masih menganggapku pencuri, pikir Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat seperti tidak mempercayainya, dan juga tidak menghargainya.

Jaejoong memikirkan sikap Yunho beberapa detik dan memutuskan menerima pekerjaan itu mungkin ide yang bagus. Sekalian mengajarkan Yunho untuk tidak menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja. Tidak akan menyakitkan jika namja sombong itu dijatuhkan selangkah atau dua langkah, dan Jaejoong gadis yang tepat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Yunho.

Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya terasa nyeri, tapi apalah artinya sedikit rasa sakit untuk mencapai tujuan yang baik? Ia kembali menoleh pada Siwon. "Siwon-ssi kurasa aku akan sangat menyukai pekerjaan itu"

"Panggil saja Siwon, Jaejoongie. Atau oppa?" Siwon terkekeh pelan, disambut tatapan jengkel oleh Yunho. Dan sikap itu pun tak luput dari penglihatan saudara Yunho yang lain. Sedangkan Jejoong hanya bisa tersenyum malu, sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Ah well~ kita lihat saja nanti. Apakah Jaejoongie berhasil memberikan si koboi Geongju itu sedikit pelajaran? :D

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello Hello ^_^ Ojin bawa chapter 2 nya :D Well, maaf banget belom bisa bales review satu2 ya.. janji chap 2 ini bakal dibales reviewnya di chap depan :) Makasi yg udah review, ngefav, dan ngefoll _ Udah tengok review tadi, ojin bales secara keseluruhan aja ne :)

Yappi~ bener banget ini FF GS alias GenderSwitch. Udah ditulis di summary sama eonni yng punya akun xD makasi eon diaaa~ :* Mian emang prolog pas awalnya tu emang terkesan ambigu, karena... sebenernya ada beberapa kalimat yg ngilang kayak tertiup kentut miniie._.#plak!#dijambakVoldemin# entahlah kagak tao kenapa kok bisa ngilang _ mungkin krn ms wordnya beda :) bisa jadi bisa jadi. Masalah umur jaema sama yunppa. Itu nanti tersirat, ngalir aja gitu di cerita.. wkwkwk.. gak gamblang ngasi taunya. Yg jelas yunppa gedean dr jaemma :) Untuk sodara2nya yunho, mian banget itu gak pakek member db5k yang laen :v Soalnya aji mumpung ini si yunppa yg paling kecil kagak sesuai nanti... Oahahahaha.. jadi urutannya gini, kalo memang belom ngerti ya

'Jung Seunghyun

Jung Ill Woo

Jung Joong Ki

Jung Siwon

Jung Yunho'

Emang sih, umur mereka juga gak sesuai _ tapi kalo minnie yg jadi kakak yunnieppa berasa aneh ._.

Apalagi yak... ehm.. intinya ojin banyak2 makasi sama orang2 yg udah bersedia buat baca, apalagi yg ngeriview/ngefav/ngefollow.. hihihi.. salam YJS ^_^ No bashing, hidup damai sejahtera sehat sentosa xD Yeayy~ annyeong tesoro~ :* Sampai jumpa di chap depan, masih dengan duo Jung maniak biskuit :v Dan si Joongie yg misterius :v Berhasilkan misi Joongie membuat seorang Jung Yunho si maniak biskuit itu jera? Apakah cerita ini berujung dengan cinta segitiga bermuda?#plak!_# Yakinnn? Cinta segitiga? Oakakakakakak xD Oh yah.. ojin ketik ini pas tgl 10 JUNI 2014, itu berarti... WOAAHHHH HAPPY YUNJAE ANNIV! YG KE 7.. WOAAHHH~ Mamah papah ku, mudahan sehat2 yah :) dilancarkan rejekinya, jng kerja berat2.. Dan buat suami ayamku~ Get well Soon~ abis oprasi pita suara.. jaga kesehatan. Ojin gak mao kamu sakit pas ojin liat kamu di Meis :)#malahCurhat:v SEKALI LAGI, HAPPY 7th YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY _

.

.


End file.
